


RoadHead

by Skamtrash



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Bipolar Disorder, Birthday, Breathplay, Car Sex, Gay Sex, Isak's Birthday, M/M, Overstimulation, Pool Sex, Porn With Plot, Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Soft Isak, Subspace, Wrecked Isak, a bit - Freeform, its hot af and having sex doesnt make it better tbh, roadhead
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-23
Updated: 2017-01-01
Packaged: 2018-09-11 10:24:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,006
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8975941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Skamtrash/pseuds/Skamtrash
Summary: Its the beginning of summer and Even and Isak are on a roadtrip to Even's cousins house to ring in the summer





	1. Chapter 1

Even had invited Isak to his cousins' house for a week. Every summer when school let out, Even always took a roadtrip out to the town his cousins lived. They are a bit older than him, had their own place, with a massive pool in the backyard, and so much open space. It was always his favorite way to ring in his 2 months of no school and a stress free time. When Even and Isak were discussing what their plans were for the summer, Even couldn't resist at least inviting Isak, not wanting to ring in the summer without him, who agreed without hesitation. 

It was insanely hot out and the sun was pounding into the windshield, heating up the car more than the leather seats already were. Isak stretched out his legs on the dashboard, with the windows rolled all the way down, allowing the wind to hit his face, blowing his hair all sorts of directions but the heat was unbearable without the wind.  "What are we going to do when we get there?" Isak asked, turning to his boyfriend, who was driving down the highway with little to no traffic. 

"Probably just hop in the pool for a bit and then a little barbecue at night by the fire. Sounds good?" Even asked, awaiting  Isak's confirmation. He smiled and nodded, excited to spend this time with his boyfriend. Even had been hyping it up for weeks how much fun they'll have so he was keen on experiencing this trip. 

"Oh my fucking god, are you dying as much as I am?" Even asked rhetorically to Isak as he took off his seatbelt quickly to rip off his white tee, throwing it in the back of the car and rebuckled his seatbelt. Isak turned to look at his boyfriend and and was staring up and down his chest, glistening with a hint of sweat. "That feels so much better, its so damn hot." Even sighed in relief as the breeze hit his bare chest.

Staring up at his shirtless boyfriend, driving his car with his black sunglasses on was all a little much for Isak and he was getting a little turned on, especially with how some of Even's muscles or abdomen would tense for a second whilst Even moved to a different lane or moved his body a certain way. Isak couldn't resist and leaned in, loosening his seatbelt slightly and leaned in to kiss Even's neck. Isak ran his hand down his boyfriend's body, squeezing his bulge, whispering against his neck, "You are damn hot." He muttered.

Even, taking aback with his jaw dropped was searching for words to tell Isak to stop if he wanted to live but was also distracted with his boyfriend's hand on his dick, "Baby, I'm driving. You want us to get in an accident?."

"Pay better attention to the road." Isak responded nonchalantly and took off Even's sunglasses. "Now you can see better." He said, throwing them on the floor by his feet as he leaned up again, to kiss and suck bruises onto Even's skin. He continued his ministrations on his neck, as he unbuttoned Even's shorts without looking and pulled his dick out of his briefs. Even pulled Isak back gently with his hair and looked at him, "You seriously aren't going to do this when Im driving, right?" He asked raising his eyebrows.

Isak smirked a bit before kissing down Even's chest and reached his dick, stroking it a bit before engulfing it in his mouth, "Oh fuck." Even immediately let out as his head fell back slightly, eyes barely able to focus on what was on the road. Even kept his left hand on the road and his right hand buried in Isak's hair. Isak caressed his balls and licked at the tip before taking him in his mouth again, "God, baby." Isak suddenly deepthroated Even, unexpectedly, causing Even to jerk the car suddenly, "Fuck." Even muttered, looking down at his boyfriend, "You cant do shit like that, babe." He said. Isak peeked up at him, licking his tip and shrugged, and continued to deepthroat his boyfriend. "Oh my god." Even muttered to himself. He felt like he was in auto drive. He couldn't feel his foot on the gas or his hand on the steering wheel. All he could feel at this very moment in time was his boyfriend's warm mouth on his dick and he didn't even know how they hadn't gotten into an accident yet. 

Even gently pushed  Isak's head further down so he can get more of him on his mouth as Even groaned and bit his lip. He rested his elbow at the open window, resting the side of his head on his hand, trying to maintain focus on the road as his boyfriend sucked him off like his life depended on it. Even decided if he wanted to keep both of them alive, he needed to get off this highway as soon as possible. He looked down at Isak and back up at the road, as he took the nearest exit and pulled up by an empty, run down park, as the car came to a stop. Isak felt the car slow down and pulled up from sucking Even off and looked out the window and back at Even, "Where are we?"

"You cant expect me to keep driving with you making me feel that good." Even said. Even rolled up the windows of the car so only a bit of air could peek in. He didn't want to risk anyone walking by, getting caught by a bystander. He took off his seatbelt, tugged off the rest of his briefs and shorts and climbed into the back of the car. He gestured for Isak to join him and he climbed in the back happily. Even lied down with Isak sitting on his lap as Even immediately took off Isak's shirt.

He pulled him down towards him, "If you got me off any longer, I would have crashed the car." Isak giggled as Even pulled him in for a kiss. "What if someone walks by?" Isak asked pulling away from the kiss, "Its a nice day out, someone is bound to walk by and see the car shaking." Isak said, slightly concerned.

"You didnt care about anyone catching us when we driving and you had your mouth on my dick." Isak blushed, the answer seemed to suffice and Even pulled him back in for a kiss. Even had one hand on Isak's waist, the other on holding onto the back of his neck as he guided and dominated the kiss. Their tongues interwined and continued to kiss, Isak occasionally biting his boyfriend's lip and began to grind against Even's hard on. Isak placed his hand on Even's shoulder to steady himself a bit to calm down of the feeling of Even's hard on pressed against him.  As they continued making out lustfully, Even unbuttoned Isak's own shorts. He pulled back from the kiss a bit to let Isak take off the rest of his pants and his underwear. 

"Do you even have lube or condoms or anything?" Isak asked questionably.

"You really think we were going away without me bringing anything? Dont worry, its in my bag." He answered pulling Isak back in to kiss him. Isak pulled away slightly, kissing the side of Even's cheek and kissing down his neck and continue the work he began earlier on his neck. He had a thing for marking Even's long and porcelain like neck. The contrast the mark left was always such a turn on for Isak. As Isak kissed and sucked on his boyfriend's neck, Even ran his hands down to his ass and squeezed it pushing him up slightly, causing Isak to let out a moan. As Isak stayed busy, Even reached over with one hand, not moving his head too much to interrupt Isak and pulled out the lube in the side of his bag. 

He opened the cap and squirted a bit on his finger tips and massaged Isak's hole softly before he jumped up, "No warning, jeez." Isak said jokingly. He looked down at Even's bruised neck, "This is so hot but you might have to cover it up."He said rubbing the bruised skin, "People are going to know."

Even shrugged, "Let them know." Before pulling Isak into his lips again as he pushed his index finger into Isak. Isak's mouth fell open in midst of the kiss and softly bit Even's lip, "Fuck." He groaned. Even continued to finger the boy on top of him, to open him up for him. After fingering him for a bit with one finger and another, Even pushed a third finger into Isak who moaned loudly, burying his moans into the side of Even's face as he clenched his eyes shut, "You okay?" Even said quietly.

Isak nodded against his face, not able to string together words with Even having three fingers deep into his ass. Even continued to finger him and as Isak's moans of slight pain turned into pleasure, Even sped up the pace of his fingers, roughly pushing his fingers in and out of Isak's ass as Isak breathed heavily, letting out occasional moans against Even's face, "Stop, Im ready." He said breathlessly.

Even pulled his fingers out of Isak, wrapped his arms around his body and flipped them over so he was now hovering over his boy. Even looked down at how wrecked Isak looked and how red his cheeks were from being so exhausted. "You look so wrecked, so beautiful." Even said rubbing his hand lightly up and down Isak's chest. 

"Just fuck me baby, please." Isak responded looking up at his boyfriend, eyes glazed, chest heaving, his dick was ridiculously hard and he was just ready to come and was feeling incredibly impatient. Even smiled lovingly and shook his head at how weak his boyfriend was, "Was this what you wanted when you were giving me road head?" Even asked as he reached into his bag to find his pack of condoms. 

Isak shook his head, "But I mean....I'm not complaining." He smiled lazily as Even pulled a condom out of the box, ripped open the package and slid it on his dick. He pushed Isak's knees up to his chest, resting his own body lying in between his legs as he held his dick and slowly pushed into Isak. Isak bit his lips, eye clenched tightly as he held onto Even's forearm.

"Look at me." Even said softly as Isak shook his head, too wrapped up in the way Even was pushing into him to focus on anything else. If he even looked at Even and how good he looked right now on top of him, he knew he wouldn't last long. Even pulled out as Isak's eyes widened immediately, "What the fuck?" He questioned, eyes filled with confusion and reached down to try to put Even's dick back inside him, "Now you wanna look." Even laughed as he pushed Isak's hand away as he pushed back into his boyfriend, "Now you'll look at me, right?" Isak stared up at Even and nodded, "You suck." Even laughed and pushed further into Isak until he was buried completely into him as Isak's eyes were begging to close. 

Even wrapped his arms around the back of Isak's head and began to speed up the pace of his thrusts. Isak wrapped his legs around Even's waist and muttered a, "Harder" as Even continued to thrust into him. Even sped up the pace and began pounding into his boyfriend harder and deeper as Isak whimpered and groaned out Even's name. His eyes closed again to ravish in the feeling of  Even's dick inside of him. "I'm gonna come." Isak choked out, and immediately grab onto Even's hair, afraid his body would collapse and turn into mush. He gripped onto Even as tight as he can to steady himself from becoming a complete mess as Even continued to pound into him. "'Fuck, Even, fuck!!!" Isak groaned as he came in between their bodies as Even halted for a second without pulling out. Isak's chest heaved up and down, sweat glistening his forehead and chest as Even started thrusting again and leaned down to whisper in his ear, "I want you to come again." Isak's mouth fell open and turned his head to look at his boyfriend, "what?"

"I wanna make you come again." He said still positioned inside of him, hovering over of Isak as he stared down at him. Isak looked at him, eyes emotionless and simply confused because he didn't know this was a thing. He laughed awkwardly, "Baby, I cant come again, especially not that quick."

"Can you try please? It'll like overstimulate you and make you feel really good, I promise." He said, licked his lips and leaned down to his peck Isak's lips, "I think you'll like it."Isak groaned, pouting his lips looking up at his boyfriend, "Dont let me down." Even smiled confidently knowing Isak caved and leaned down to kiss him as he picked up his thrusts again. Isak gripped on his tightly as he had just came and was awfully sensitive to be having Even fucking him again.

"F-fuck, Even I-I ca" Isak was trying to string out a sentence to let know Even know that the feeling was too much for him.  Even continued pounding into him and leaned down to softly kiss his lips, "Its okay baby, if it really hurts just me know and I'll stop." Even said comfortingly to Isak who was trying to breathe through the whole thing and nodded softly.

As Even continued to fuck Isak, he hit his prostate which caused Isak to arch his back and let out a cry. He felt a tear fall down his face at the overstimulation but also the pain was pleasurable and he was overwhelmed with the feeling Even was bringing him. He buried his face into the cushion of the back of the seat as he whimpered and cried in pleasure. Even lied pecks on his cheek to soothe his boy who was feeling stimulated like never before, "Those are good tears, right?" Even asked continuing to kiss his cheek, wanting to check up on Isak, making sure wasnt actually hurting him.

He ignored Even's question and his raspy voice strung out a, "I'm gonna come." Even leaned up from kissing his cheek to pick up the pace of movements and whispered a, "Me too." Isak leaned up to grip onto his Even's hair tightly, faces close together as Even pounded into him, deeper and harder than Isak could fathom. "Holy shit." Isak groaned loudly as he pulled roughly on Even's hair as his cum went flying against their chest, "Oh my god." He groaned as he finished cumming, completely out of it. With a few more thrusts, Even came inside Isak who whimpered softly holding onto Even's shoulder tightly. Even licked his lips and pulled out, tying the condom up before rolling down the window slightly to throw it out. He looked back down at Isak whose eyes were hanging low, his stomach covered in cum and was gazing out into open space. Even took a napkin from the glove department and wiped down Isak's stomach softly as he knew Isak was in a bit of subspace trying to recover from the amazing sex they just had.

After a couple of minutes, Even leaned down to peck Isak's lips, "You back with me?" He asked as Isak's eyes turned to look at his boyfriend. He nodded and licked his lips and sat up with a bit of a groan from the soreness. "Im just really tired." He said and gave a soft smile, "But that was really fucking good." He kissed Even on the lips.

"How about I start driving again and you stay back here, and rest a bit, okay?" Even asked, knowing it would still take a bit of time before Isak returned to his funny, energetic self. Isak nodded softly and lied back down. Even reached  down on the floor of the car to get Isak's underwear and slid them up his legs. "Lift your butt up a bit."Isak groaned and pushed up less than an inch off the seat for  Even to slip them up his hips. He kissed Isak's chest and muttered a, "Get some sleep, I love you." before putting on his own underwear and shorts, climbing back into front seat to continue their long drive into town. The kickoff to summer was better than he could of ever imagined.


	2. No Control

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Even's cousins are throwing a pool party later. Even cant stop touching Isak in the pool. Even's brother who is his mortal enemy comes. Drama ensues, Deep Conversation ensues and Sex ensues.  
> Enjoy!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some of you asked for pool sex but pentrative sex in a pool would be weird to write so i resorted to oral

Even and Isak had been at their cousins for about 3 days now and Isak had been enjoying himself more than he would of expected. Even's cousins are awfully nice and welcoming, he feels as if he has known them for ages. They are a little older than he and Even but that wasn't a barrier in having a good time with them. They went hiking, have been taking advantage the pool and jacuzzi, having movies nights and going out into town.

Isak had just woken up from the bed he and Even were sharing whilst their time there. He rubbed his tired eyes and sat up in the bed to wake his body up, taking in the light shining in slightly through the window. He noticed Even was not lying next to him. He sat up in the bed, stood by the window to open up the curtain a bit more, to let more light in. He looked outside and saw Even down in the pool, swimming by himself. Isak smirked to himself a bit, thinking about how much he loves this boy. He changed out of his underwear into some swimmers, brushed his teeth and headed downstairs. He went to the kitchen, settled for an apple for breakfast and walked out to the backyard to meet his boyfriend.

He walked out and Even was currently underwater swimming. Isak went to sit at the edge, feet in the water and began to eat his apple. When Even rose from underneath the water, pushing his hair back and wiping the chlorinated water from his eyes, he noticed Isak sitting nearby.  He smiled, swimming over to him and rested his hands on Isak's knees, "Good morning."

"Good Morning." Isak replied with a smile. "How long have you been in here?"

Even shrugged, "About 20 minutes, just needed a little refresher. Was in my head too much." He answered honestly looking up at Isak, who nodded.

  
"And how are you feeling now?" He asked curiously. Even took hold of Isak's hand and took a bite from his crunchy apple, "Good, especially now." He smiled, placing his hand on the back of Isak's neck to pull him down for a quick kiss.

Even noticed behind Isak that his cousin, Frank stepped outside the house, heading towards them, "Hey guys, just so you know, Olivia and I are going to have some people over tonight for a little party. Just so you know, if you want to join or go out for the night."

Even looked at Isak briefly who nodded and Even turned back to Frank and nodded, "Yea, bro. We'll be here. What time."

"Probably 21 or 22:00" He estimated. Even gave him a thumbs up as Frank retreated back into the house. As the door closed behind Frank, Even leaned back up to give Isak a kiss, meanwhile taking the apple out of his hand to place it beside him; as he suddenly pulled Isak into the pull with him. Isak let out a squeal as he fell into the pool and the boys fell into laughter.

\---------------------------

The party has been bumping for about an hour and a half. It was dark out but fairy lights decorated the outskirts of the house and strings of lights lit over the pool. Frank was on the grill, people drunk laughing and jumping in and out of the pool, eating and dancing, having a good time. As Even usually comes over during summers, he knew most of his cousin's friends and was chatting with them. Which Isak didnt mind, Even had friends, they were catching up and Even was happy but Isak wouldnt lie and say it wasnt a bit awkward being alone on the lawn chair, watching everyone have fun with their friends. 

Suddenly Olivia, the cousin Frank had mentioned earlier, who also lived in the house, came and sat beside him, "You're enjoying yourself?" She asked giving a quick pat to his leg as she plopped down.

Isak shrugged his shoulder, "I'm alright, its a cool party..I--I just dont know anyone." He answered.

"Where's Even?" She asked, curiously. "With his friends somewhere. I know he's catching up so I mean, I get it." He softly smiled, not wanting Olivia to feel bad for him or thinking Even was a bad boyfriend for leaving him alone for a bit.

She nodded in understanding. "You guys are really cute by the way, you make him so happy." Isak blushed as he ran his hands up and down his legs as a slight distraction, "I try." He replied as he made eye contact with her, "He means a lot to me."

"Have you met his brother, Oskar yet?" She questioned. 

Isak's eyes laced with confusion, "I--I didnt even know he had a brother. He hasn't told me about him. How old is he?"

"He's 23. They dont have the best relationship after some stuff happened but Frank is really close with him so he invited him. He asked Even if was okay who said whatever so..."  She answered honestly, giving Isak a bit of back story. 

"What happened between them?" Isak asked, concerned. He didnt know how to feel knowing Even didn't tell him about his brother. Even is not exactly obligated to tell him about his family members and who he does and doesn't get along with. But its a little awkward when your boyfriend's cousins asks if you met his brother who you didnt even know existed.

"Its not my place to say, ya know?  Like its between them and I dont want to come in between. But they both said things that crossed the line and I dont think they've spoken in like 3 years." Isak was processing everything Olivia was telling him as he looked straight ahead, taking a deep breath. He made eye contact with Even who was in the pool with his friends, holding a drink in his hand who gestured for him to come over.

"It was good talking to you." Isak smiled. "Thanks for keeping me company, I'm gonna--" As he gestured with his thumb to Even. She smiled and nodded as Isak made his way to the pool to Even. He walked down the steps and swam over to him as his friends gave them their privacy. There were only about 5 or 6 people in the pool so it wasn't too crowded. Even smiled and wrapped his arms around his waist, "You okay?"

"Yeah, Olivia had to keep me entertained since I was sitting by myself." He said suggestively, squinting his eyes at him.

"I know, Im sorry. Didnt think it would be that long. What were you guys even talking about?" He asked raising his brows, as he took a sip of his beer.  

"We um--" Isak started as he ran his index finger up and down his stomach in a loving way, hoping it would relieve some of the anger that Even was about to feel in a second. "We talked about your brother. Which I didnt even know you had." He said looking up into his eyes.

Even rolled his eyes, looking away from Isak, "Yeah, well I do."

"Why didnt you tell me about him?" Isak asked, worried, not wanting to set Even off.

Even licked his lips and put his beer down on the side of the pool, wrapping his arms around Isak, "We don't talk. I tell you about important people in my life, he's not one of them." He said shrugging his shoulders. 

"You know he's coming tonight, right?" Isak asked and Even nodded in response, "I dont care for him, he can do whatever he wants. Im not talking to him." 

Isak caressed Even's cheek, and took hold of his chin to face his head towards him, to make eye contact, "What went on with you two?"

Even shook his head, "Its not important." He answered immediately and honestly with a stern voice.

"Please." Isak asked, desperation dripping from his voice.

"We fought about my disorder one time, it got out of hand. One of us ended up in the hospital. That was that."

"What the hell happened?" Isak asked, worry revealed all over his face as he searched Even's face for answers.

"I dont wanna talk about it." Even answered as he pulled Isak with him to the the corner of the pool. He pushed Isak into the corner and leaned into kiss him before Isak pulled back, still staring up at his boyfriend, "Why wont you tell me?"

"Its not you, I just dont want to talk about it right now, okay? Can I kiss you? Please?" Even asked. Isak looked at him, still concerned about what happened with his brother but figured this wasnt the place for it anyway and pulled Even in for a kiss. 

Even sucked on Isak's lips, sliding his tongue in his mouth continuing to kiss his boy. Isak wrapped his arms around Even's neck as they sped up the pace of the kissing, the sensuality and lust deepening between them. Even ran his hand down Isak's back and squeezed his ass causing Isak to let out a moan in return and pulled back a little. He looked at the other people in the pool, who weren't paying attention to him but a couple of folks surrounding the pool were staring on at their own little performance.

Isak looked back at Even who was staring at him with half lidded eyes filled with lust, looking ready to pounce on Isak. "Some people are looking." Isak said softly, barely over the music playing in the background. Even didn't bother responding to Isak and leaned in, leaving kisses and bruises along Isak's neck. Isak suddenly felt a hand on his dick and screeched, about to pull back but Even was holding him tight against him not giving Isak the chance to. "Even." Isak muttered, voice filled with worry and curiosity.

Even didnt move, continuing his movements and ministrations along Isak's neck, "Im gonna get you off right here in the pool." Even said. Isak felt himself go weak at that and bit his lip softly, burying his face into  Even's shoulder. He had gathered over the past couple of months that Even had a bit of a kink for public sex but they have never been this public before, with people in the pool with them and those around the backyard. 

Even pulled back from Isak's neck, admiring his work and looked at Isak, "just keep looking at me, dont make it obvious." Even said softly as he dipped his hand into Isak's swimmers to take hold of Isak's dick, causing his eyes to soften and he bit his lip roughly as he continued to stare at Even who continued to stroke his dick, his thumb rubbing over the tip occasionally, causing Isak to squeeze Even's bicep.  As they continued to stare at each other as Even got Isak off, the intensity between them and the eye contact they were holding was only making the feelings they were having to become more passionate.

Even began to pick up the pace as Isak couldn't keep subtle anymore, his head falling into the crevice of Even's neck, "Babyy." He moaned softly still gripping Even's bicep. Isak was focused on breathing as per usual, or the music playing in the background to keep himself from making a scene with his noises.

Isak felt himself coming close, he felt it in the pit of his stomach, the buildup awfully strong as his nails were pressing into Even's arms, "Baby, Im so close." He whispered.

"Even!!" Both Isak and Even confused and interrupted, looked up to a man hovering over them. Even gave a fake smile and turned back to Isak, "Is that your brother?" Isak asked. Even nodded, "Ignore him." He responded as he returned back to where they were previously, Even continuing to get off his boy pressed against him.

"Bro, I just wanted to talk to you." Oskar interrupted again. Even looked up to him and kept getting off Isak subtly with the boy's face buried into his neck, whispering, "Stop." Even was not seriously about to have a conversation with his brother while getting his boyfriend off and expecting Isak to be quiet and make sure no one caught on.

"I have nothing to say to you."  Even answered looking up at him. "Who is this?" Oskar asked, gesturing to Isak pressed up against his brother.

"My boyfriend." Even responded. "Hi, Im Oskar." Isak heard the boy said. Isak muttered a "Fuck" to himself, knowing he'll have to try to keep his composure and act like his boyfriend is not about to make him cum. Isak lifted his head from Even's neck and  looked up to Oskar and gave a weak smile, "I-Isak." He choked out as Even gave a tight squeeze to Isak's dick.

"So youre gay now? I thought you were over that shit" Oskar asked Even. "What the hell happened to Sonja?" He asked accusingly.

"Fuck off." Even said 

"Its been 3 years, don't you think its about time you get over it?" Oskar asked, he honestly missed the relationship they had before and figured if he was here, he might as well try to bury the bad blood that has been so prominent in their relationship for so long.

"I haven't spoken to you in 3 years, what makes you think I have something to say now?" Isak was trying to get Even's attention in midst of the yelling, muttering a "Baby" repeatedly and tapping his stomach to tell him to slow down his movements because he was about to let go. "You mean absolute shit to me, you're a piece of shit. I don't want to talk to you. I dont want to look at you."  "Even, Im gonna cum. You have to stop." Isak said a little louder but still only for Even to hear who didnt even pay attention as he continued to yell at his brother. "Leave us the fuck alone, I was fine all these years without you and I dont need you now" As Even started to get more irritated and angry, his grip on Isak was unconsciously tightening, as Isak came in his hand, biting roughly into Even's neck, to keep from yelling out his boyfriend's name.. "Shit." Even muttered, his thoughts interrupted as he looked away from his brother and down to Isak. He didnt expect him to bite into his neck so hard, if he hadn't know him as long as he did, he would suspect that Isak was a vampire. "Why didnt you warn me?" Even asked. "I tried, you werent listening to me." Isak replied softly, "I couldn't help myself."

Even smiled and leaned down to give him a quick kiss before hearing someone clearing their throats. Even sighed, "Youre still here, huh?"

"At least Im not a faggot and obviously getting a guy off in the pool who can't control himself."

Even jumped out of the pool and pushed him back, "What the fuck is your problem?" Even said angrily. "Dont talk shit about me or him"

It took a second for Isak to come down from his orgasm and realize his boyfriend was  out of his arms and about to get into a fight with his brother and he quickly jumped out the pool to grab his arm, "Even, stop."

"You need your little boyfriend to calm you down, huh?" Oskar questioned, trying to push Even's buttons, "Does he know youre manic? Is this one of your episodes? Does he know he's apart of your little phase?" And that was all it took for Even to lose his calm. He moved away, taking his arm out of Isak's grip roughly and punched him in the face and hovered over Oskar to continue pouncing on him before Frank ran over pulling Even off of Oskar.  "What the fuck?" Even's jaw clenched as he looked at Frank, then Isak and all eyes on him and heard the silence of the music. He ignored everyone's looks, kicked his brother in the shin before heading in towards the house. Isak ran after Even, into the house and found him in the kitchen, leaning against the counter, face buried into his arms.

He looked at his boy and hesitantly walked closer to his boyfriend. He placed his hand on Even's back and Even pushed the hand off immediately, face still buried in his arms, "'Baby, its me." Isak said softly. He ran his hands through Even's hair, "Look at me, please." He said softly, rubbing his hands up and down Even's back. Even picked his head up, leaning his back against the counter, and looked at Isak. Isak looked up at his boyfriend, noticing wet eyes and damped cheeks. Isak reached up to wipe Even's cheeks and kissed his lips, "What happened out there? It wasn't that serious to punch him for what he said." 

Even rolled his eyes at Isak and moved Isak's hands off of his face, "If you're just here to tell me, Im overreacting,  I dont want to hear it."

"Okay,Im sorry." Isak said taking Even's hand in his. "I just--I dont get it , Even. You're not telling me anything.  And then you try to beat up your brother in front of everyone."

"Did you not hear what the fuck he said?" Even asked raising his voice as Isak flinched a little bit. "Calling me a faggot? What he said about you? Im not dealing with his shit again." Even said fed up as he let go out of Isak's hands to walk away.

"Please stop leaving" Isak said raising his voice. "I didnt do shit to you. You keep leaving when you dont want to talk about it and you cant keep doing that. I let it slide when you said you didnt want to talk about it earlier but then you do that." He said, referencing to him punching his brother, "and you expect to keep ignoring me and walking away from me.  I thought we were passed this bullshit of not telling each other stuff." Isak said, tears threatening to pour from his eyes as he  said breathlessly and frustrated. "So please, can we sit and talk?" He said softer than his words before. Even gestured for Isak to lead the way and Isak sighed, grabbing Even's hand, leading him towards the basement, where no one usually came into. 

"So..what happened 3 years ago that started all this?" Isak asked. "Take your time but..I want to know." He said looking at Even, holding his hands to let him know Isak is open and isn't gonna judge him about whatever happened. 

"There's so much." Even said frustratingly, wiping his eyes.

"Minute by minute." Isak responded without hesitation. Even smirked to himself. As much frustration and anger was running in his blood, those three words reminded him of where they come from and where they dont want to go again and he begin to talk about what happened, "After I found out I was bipolar, it was hard for me to deal with it. So much more worse than now and I would just act out on so many people over the smallest things. And one day, we got in an argument over something stupid and I pushed him and he yelled at me..he um--he told me that I was fucking crazy..that my mom didn't want me, I was an accident and she tried to drink it away and thats why Im bipolar...he said everyone would leave me because of it. So I--I um--I hit him in the head with a glass bottle and he started bleeding and had to go to the hospital" Isak shook his head, shocked and continue to squeeze Even's hand to remind him that he was still there for him, despite how shocked he was.

"And then before I started dating Sonja, he was--I was with this guy. We weren't dating but we were hooking up. And I was young and stupid and did it in my parent's house. And my brother walked on us. And I've never experienced homophobia like that before. He was so disgusted, called me a fag, said I was going to get a AIDS, my parents were just confused. And it was a mess so I started dating  Sonja to get over it.  But then I eventually actually started liking her and didnt have to hear all that shit again. But--but what he said outside. It triggered something in me and I couldn't hold back." Even said and let out a deep breath, looking up at Isak, "Im sorry."

Isak shook his head and got up to sit sideways into Even's laugh. He held his hands on his cheek, looking into his eyes, "Its okay, do you hear me? It's totally okay and Im so thankful that you told me all of that. And your brother is fucked and he's wrong. Because Im not leaving you because you're bipolar and you're not crazy. And let them deal with their homophobia on their own, "You're so much better than him. I know your parents accept you now but fuck him if he doesn't. I get why you punched him and you dont apologize for it but just try not to do it again, okay? I love you and Im here and we'll keep taking it minute by minute, okay?" Isak asked looking down at him. Even nodded, switching his gaze from Isak's eyes to his lips and leaned in to give him a deep kiss, "I love you."

"I love you too." Isak replied. Even lied Isak down on the couch, "Im so thankful for you, its crazy." Isak smiled, feeling elated that he said the right things and was able to calm his boy down. Even kissed his lips and his cheeks and up to his ear, "Let me make love to you." He whispered in his ear. Isak nodded and wrapped his legs around Even's waist and leaned up to bite Even's lip, "Fuck me." He whispered against his lips, "Now." 

Even tore off Isak's clothes, down to his underwear leaving the boy naked under him. He licked his lips as he stared down at his boyfriend's body in admiration. Isak groaned and covered Even's eyes, "Stop looking at my body like that." Even moved  Isak's hands from his eyes and placed them above Isak's head, "You're so fucking hot, Isak." He said as he leaned down to kiss his lip. "Dont kill me, but I have to run upstairs and get lube and a condom."

Isak sighed and nodded, "Make it quick." Even kissed Isak's lips once more before he ran for his life up the stairs to grab what he needed. As he head back down to the basement, he saw Isak lying their naked with his leg lying on top of the other, on his phone. Isak looked so small and cute in that moment and Even was really obsessed with his boyfriend. Even hopped back on the couch and pulled Isak's body towards him by his waist. 

Isak squealed as Even pulled his body suddenly. Isak put his phone down as Even set the condoms aside and spilled a bit of lube on his fingers, "You could of made yourself useful while I was there by starting."

Isak shook his head cockily, "Thats what I have you for."

"Glad to know I mean something more to you." He responded sarcastically. As Isak was about to respond, he felt Even's middle finger push inside him and he quickly shut his mouth. 

As Even continued to open his boy up, he added a second finger and began to erratically push his fingers in and out of Isak. "Holy shit." Isak muttered. Even did not have a second break between his movements and roughly fingered Isak, touching his prostate every couple of times. "Oh my fucking god." Isak said, face covered in desperation and fulfillment. Isak leaned up a bit to watch Even's fingers pound inside of him. Isak, desperate and horny beyond comprehension, took hold of Even's hand himself to guide his hand to go faster, "Fuck!!!" He yelled.

"Dont touch." Even said as Isak pulled his hand away and groaned, "Fuck me, Even. Please, I need you so bad." He begged, whipped and wrecked by his boy. 

Even leaned up, pulling his fingers out and held them out to Isak.  Isak shook his head looking up at Even, who grinded into him, reminding him of what he was about to get. Isak leaned up and sucked Even's fingers, "So fucking hot." Even said as he grabbed a condom and gave it to Isak, "Put it on me." Isak looked up at his boyfriend and back at the condom.

"Do we have to?" He asked with big and begging eyes. Even looked at his confused, "Do we have to what?"

"Use a condom." Isak said embarrassed, his cheeks covered in slight bits of red, "I mean it'll be safe, we're clean." Isak said convincly.

Even leaned down and kissed Isak's lips and grinding his hips against them,  "Thats what you want, huh? For me to fuck you bareback?" Even asked as he continued to move his hips and rub their dicks together. "Yes, I want to feel you inside me." Isak responded desperately against his lips, wrapped up in the feelings of Even's dick on his and their close proximity. He was too keen and ready to be fucked without a condom when Even pulled back and said, "Fuck. No." He said enuciating each word.

"What?" Isak looked up confused. Even seemed keen on the idea as if his actions werent enough to go by.

"Don't ever have sex with anyone without a condom. Are you crazy?" Even asked. Isak looked up at him confused, "We're together and we're clean. Why are you overreacting like this? Are you sleeping around or something?" Isak asked, looking up at Even to answer him.

"Fuck no,  I dont want anyone else. I just--I dont want you to get in the habit of having sex without a condom and if something happens between us, and you're in that habit and you fuck someone who lies to you about their status. Its just--I dont think we should do that.  And its cleaner with one. "

Isak nodded and pecked Even's lips, "Okay." He opened it up, throwing the wrapper off the floor and leaned up to slip it on his dick. "Hands and knees." Even demanded. Isak got up and did as Even said as Even hovered over Isak's small body. After getting more lube, Even slowly pushed into Isak and quickly pushed all the way in as he was was prepped well beforehand.

As Even began thrusting into Isak, Isak moaned, burying his face into the couch cusions, gripping onto it tightly.

"Arch your back, babe." Even said, pushing in the curve of  Isak's back as he did so which made it easier for Even to fuck him deeper. "It feels so good." Isak murmured, face still buried in the couch, reaching back to hold onto Even's hips, "More."

Even gripped Isak's hips and sped up the pace of his thrusts as Isak demanded. Isak was too wrapped up in the feeling of his boyfriend's dick inside his ass, pounding into his prostate, hands gripping his waists tightly and the little moans that were leaving Even's mouth. Isak was so whipped for this boy and giggled to himself.

Even gripped his hair and pulled his body up, pressed against his, "What are you laughing at?" Even asked. Even's chest pressed to Isak's back, he turned back a little to look at him, "Nothing, Im just so fucking in love with you." He said honestly, Isak looking at him in his drunk in love gaze. Even laughed and shook his head, sucking on Isak's bottom lip. Even continued to hold onto Isak's waist as he sat stood up on his knees as Even pounded into him harder after hearing Isak admit his love so unapologetically to him. Isak gripped on the back of the couch quickly to keep his balance as Even fucked him. He hit his prostate spot on and Isak reached back to hold Even's hips, "Fuck me right there, baby please." Isak begged and Even continue to listen to his boy. Even leaned down to Isak's ear, "Im gonna come soon." He warned. 

"Me too." Isak muttered. Isak fell from Even's arms and back onto the couch, gripping onto it roughly as Even picked up his thrusts, pounding into Isak's ass. He reached in front of Isak and gripped his dick to speed up his orgasm.

"Babyy, Even holy shit!!" He moaned as he came onto the couch and onto his stomach and collapsed onto the cushion. Even continued to ride out his orgasm and came inside Isak with a deep and heavy moan. Both too lazy to move, Even left kisses along Isak's back and neck, "Man of my dreams, I swear." He said lovingly as Isak turned his head and gave Even a solid kiss, smiling against his lips, "Always".  He responded.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> They just really have a thing for each other's neck ok

 

Even and Isak were having a good time being away from any authority figure to be quite honest. They were all over each other all the time and didn't have to overthink their actions much around each other, afraid of the wrong person seeing them.  They were just surrounded in each other's love and had been really lucky to be here. 

Frank and Olivia went on a lunch date and Isak and Even had thankfully had the house to themselves. Even was trying to cook them some lunch but Isak was being too distracting, kissing Even's neck. Isak pushed Even back to the wall and began to kiss and suck on Even's neck. They were busy wrapped up in each other that they didnt even hear the doorbell. It rang for a third time before Even realized the noise that was coming from the front door, "Baby, stop. Gotta get the door. Frank probably left his key." He turned the stove off; the food that seemed to be done and headed towards the door. He opened it and nope, this wasnt Frank. It was his mom. Right in front of him. As he had a hard on in his pants. Even blushed, "Hi mom, give me a second." He said closing the door gently and turned around to Isak, "Fuck thats my mom, and I have a boner." He whispered-yelled to Isak.

Isak looked at him incredulously, "Why are you telling me? I cant get you off that fast. Think of something disgusting." Even sighed and rested his head against the wall to try to get his mind to think about something else to calm down. He quickly felt himself go soft and opened the door slowly and gave his mom an awkward smile, "Sorry."  He blushed.

"Is there a reason you closed the door on me, son?" She asked, giving him a hug and invited herself inside, pushing the door open. "Just wanted to make sure things were a bit tidy." He lied as his mom gave Isak a hug as well, "How are you doing? How do you like it staying here?"

"Its good, I love it, the place is huge and there's always parties, so thats fun." Isak replied.

His mom turned back to Even, "Always parties? You watching your alcohol intake?" She asked Even who wasnt standing too far from them. She knew too much alcohol could kind of tilt his mental stability sometimes and wanted to makes sure he wasn't being too careless about it. He rolled his eyes and nodded, "Yes mom" He replied, only mildly annoyed.

"Makes sense, I mean you're too busy sucking on each other's necks to focus on the parties, right?" Both boys blushed and looked at each other embarrassingly. Even quickly covered his neck, with really no purpose since his mom already called him out. Isak stood up awkwardly, "I--Im gonna go upstairs. Let you guys catch up." He forced a smile, and walked upstairs, not wanting to be in the midst of this awkward conversation. "Mom!!" He groaned. "You had to make him feel awkward."

"Oh hush, Even. Where's your bathroom?" She asked. He led her in the direction as he went back to the couch and awaited her coming back. "Baby, I want to talk with you."

"Okay, about what?" He asked looking up at her as she flopped down next to him.

She held up the bottle of lube, "Oh my fucking god, mom. Seriously?" He questioned. "You're looking through my stuff?"

"It was on the sink." She said blatantly. "So you guys are having sex." She said, without a question in her voice. Even groaned as his head fell against the couch, "Mom, I _really_ dont want to talk about this." He pleaded. "Even--" She started.

"We're being safe, mom. Thats all you need to know. I promise we're good." Even replied, hoping that answer would suffice. He would be fine without dying right now. That'd be a better option than talking about his sex life with his mother. 

"Okay, Even." She said and searched her purse a bit before pulling out a box of condoms and handing it over to her son. "Oh my god mom, I dont need them. We're good."

"You have a whole house to yourself often, you need as many as possible." Even blushed and shook his head, snatching it out of his mother's hands, "Fine. Thank you. Why are you even here?" He asked.

"I was in the neighborhood, doing some shopping. Had to come see my boy. "He smiled and nodded, "It was good to see you."

"Fine, fine. I get the hint." She got up, gathering her stuff together and kissed his cheek, "Tell Isak I said goodbye, give him my love." He nodded and closed the door behind him and felt relief wash over his body, "Isak!!" He called. "She left."

Isak came trailing down, peeking out making sure Even wasnt lying to him. "Thank god, was that awkward?" He nodded and held up the box of condoms,  "She gave me these." Isak blushed and kissed Even's lips, "Less money you'll have to spend in the long run.

\---------------------------

 

Parties were a thing for Frank and Olivia. They were happening about twice or three times a week. And naturally, Even and Isak weren't going to miss out on the fun. The first party may have gotten a little out of hand. Not the sex thing but the brother thing. But since then, things have been cool and chill.

Even concluded a lot from this party. That his cousins were awesome. They all spend way too much time in the pool. They need to stock up more in alcohol so someone doesnt have to leave every party to go get more. But most of all, he concludes that Isak's drunk. Like really drunk. Isak often drinks at these parties, but only enough for a slight buzz or to just think everything's funny. Even knows what stage of drunk Isak is at right now and its where he has no self control and completely loses the shy and reserved side of him and just becomes unapologetic about everything. But Even is not necessarily complaining.

Even had been in the kitchen, cleaning it of half empty alcohol bottles, alcohol on the floor, chip and pretzels scattered on the counters. The party had started inside because it was raining earlier but since it had cleared up, everyone took the party outside. 

"Even!!!!" He heard his name being yelled by his boyfriend who he hadn't seen in at least 20 minutes. "Where the hell is my boyfriend?" He groaned loudly, for someone to answer him. "Im in the kitchen." Even yelled loud enough for Isak to hear him.

He turned and saw Isak walking into the kitchen with glazed eyes and an unsteady walk, "What you doing?" Isak asked, wrapping his arms around the back of Even.

"Cleaning up a bit, its so much shit everywhere." Isak laughed and kissed Even's back through his shirt. Even turned around facing Isak, "You're adorable when youre this drunk."

Isak looked slightly offended and pulled back, crossing his arms pouting, "Im not adorable." He complained. "Adorable doesnt get me laid. Say 'Im hot'"

Even raised his eyebrows and laughed, "You're hot, Isak" Isak faked shocked, "Who, me?"  He sarcastically rested his hand on his chest, "Oh, you flatter me,": He said looking up at his boy, Isak's behavior causing Even to laugh. Isak smiled happily that Even was having a good time though he may not have been on the same level of drunk as he was. He grabbed Even's arm and pulled him out of the living room to their room, well their temporary room for the summer and pushed Even on the bed. Even raised his brows looking up at Isak, who was still standing at the foot of the bed.

"You're bold today." Isak nodded, "Its what happens when Im drunk and horny." He said climbing on the bed and sitting in Even's lap. He began to grind his hips down into Even's who was surprised to already feel Isak's hard on, "Damn, baby. Doesnt take much, does it?" Isak reaches down to rub his boyfriend and leaned down to kiss his lips. He continued moving his hips up and down, occasionally palming Even, "I want you so bad." Isak muttered against his lips. The pressure between their bodies was building up as Isak grinded his hips down harder. "Fuck me please." He said.

"You're drunk, Isak.  Not when you're this gone." Even replied even though Isak was riling him up and he was surprised he had any self control to turn this down.

"I know you want to, I feel you, please." He begged, grinding on him against to remind him what he was turning down. Even bit his lip roughly in resistance and shook his head, "Maybe in a bit when you sober up."

And Isak held him to that. Even had passed out next to him but Isak stayed up, waiting till he felt less drunk and more sober and decided throughout that time, he would prep himself in a way that Even may not have known Isak did when he felt up for it.  He looked at his sleeping boyfriend and unbuttoned his pants and pulled them all the way down his legs and sat back in his lap, same as earlier. He turned Even's head to the side and leaned in to mark the other side of his boyfriend's neck, grinding his hips into him to wake him up. He felt Even getting hard against his thigh and moaned a, "Even." in his ear. Even's eyes fluttered open, looking up at Isak sitting in his lap, "What are you doing?" He asked confused.

"You said when Im sober." He simply and innocently replied.

"Did you seriously stay up waiting until you sobered up?" Isak nodded in response. Even groaned and wiped his eyes, looking down at Isak and his own hard on. "Cant resist you any longer." He said pulling Isak down to kiss him on the lips as Isak grinded his hips, "Please." He begged. Neither of knew what the please meant but Even took it as a cue to move on to something else, Isak needed some sensation somewhere else. He needed more. 

Even caressed Isak's back pulling his shirt off. He ran his hands up and down his back before squeezing his ass over his underwear. He slipped his hands in his underwear and tried to prep him before feeling something else hard against his hand. He felt it and pulled back from Isak's lips, "What is that?" He asked, pushing it a bit before Isak let out  a slight moan, "You know what it is." He said, his cheeks heating up.

Even looked up at him shocked that Isak even knew what a plug was and much less, would use one, with him. "When did you put that in?" He asked.

"When you were sleep." He responded softly. "I had a talk with Eskild a couple of weeks ago about all this stuff and he educated me on all of it so I bought one." 

"Wow, thats hot." Even replied as touched it again, pushing it deeper trying to hit Isak's prostate, "Fuccck" Isak groaned. Even took hold of it, penetrating it inside Isak as Isak gripped onto the pillow Even was lying against, with his mouth agape.

"It feels good?" Isak, kind of hypnotized and distracted by the feelings and the intensity it was making him feel just stared down at Even, whimpering in response. Isak's face fell into Even's shoulder. Even began to pick up his pace as Isak moved his hand behind him stopping the movements of  Even's hand, "Stop, its hurting a bit." Isak moaned.

"You want me to take it out?" Even asked and Isak nodded, face still buried in his neck. Even did as Isak said, setting the plug aside and flipped them over so now Even was lying on top of Isak.

Even gathered a condom from the nearby table and ripped it open, sliding it on his dick. He hovered over Isak and slowly pushed into him who let out a soft whimper. He was already sensitive from the plug and his boyfriend's dick wasn't helping his sensitivity but he wasn't going to tell him to stop either. 

He pushed all the way in and began to thrust inside him. "Evennnn, fuck!!!" Isak sobbed at the feeling of Even pounding into him, making him feel it throughout his whole body. Isak tightened his legs around Even's waist to make him push in deeper, "Harder." Isak murmered. "Fuck me hard, show me Im yours, Even. Please." He begged, wanting to rile the boy up. 

"Fuck." Even muttered. Those words went straight to his cock. He didnt think he would ever hear such words come out of Isak's mouth ever in his life and that was the biggest turn on. Only he would be able to hear Isak get this vulnerable and honest with him. He watched as Isak's eyes closed, his head falling back, leaving his neck exposed. Even's lust took over as he reached down to wrap his hands around Isak's neck.  He tightened his grip a bit, experimenting a bit with breath play as Isak opened his eyes and looked up at Even. Even was expecting Isak to tell him to stop but he saw Isak nod softly, "Choke me." He mouthed.

"Fuck, you always surprise me with the things you say." Even replied honestly and tightened his grip on Isak's neck trying not to hurt him too much. He leaned down and kissed parts of his neck that he wasn't holding on to. "Babyyy." Isak whimpered out as Even turned and faced him. They stared into each other's eyes as Even began to thrust harder into Isak whose eyes were tearing up at Even's grip on his neck, "You're going to make me cum." He scoffed out.

Even bought his hand down to stroke Isak's dick, "Tell me when you are about to." Even lifted one of Isak's legs up and placed it on his shoulder, opening him up so he can fuck him deeper. "Mhmm" Isak whined. "Even" he groaned, "Please" He teared. "What do you need?" Even asked. Isak whined some more, not knowing what he needed but pulled Even down to his lips as he felt his abdomen contracting. 

He grinded his hips into his boy, trying to hit prostate continually as Isak nodded repeatedly, "Even!!" He hopped his nod was enough to convey to Even he was about to let go. Even tightened his grip on Isak's neck as he came, Even's grip on his preventing him from yelling out the loud cry he was holding. Even pulled his hand off of his boy's neck as he rode out Isak's orgasm. Isak's neck was bruised and had the imprint of Even's hand on his neck. He looked up to his boy and saw him trying to catch his breath, "Was that okay?" Even asked.

Isak nodded and looked down in between their bodies, "Did you finish?" Isak asked as Even shook his head, "Not yet."

Isak pulled Even's body higher towards him, forcing him to pull out and threw the condom on the floor. He pulled him up by his hips and scooted down to take Even into his mouth. Isak was controlling Even's thrust with his hips and pushed his hips closed so he would be able to deepthroat Even. Isak looked up to him as he continued to suck his boyfriend's dick. Even closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of his boyfriend's warm mouth around him. "I swear, you're so fucking good at this. Your mouth works wonders." Isak blushed and continued to try to get this boy to orgasm. He licked over the head of his dick which caused Even to suddenly let go. Even groaned as he looked down at Isak getting every bit in his mouth, "Fuck, Im sorry I didnt warn you. I couldnt help it."

Isak shook his head and swallowed, "Its okay."  He replied softly. "I liked it." He smiled softly and pecked Even's lips. "So um that choking thing?" Isak bought up.

Even blushed and lied down next to Isak, "I dont know what came over me, I hope it wasnt too much. Its just--when you're really turned on, you throw your head back and your neck was just asking for it."

Isak laughed and nodded, "Its okay, I really liked it.  Made my orgasm feel even more intense than normal."

"Good."  Even replied, his response muffled against Isak's neck, "These bruises look so fucking good on your skin." 

"Well have fun explaining this to the boys tomorrow, they asked to take a trip down here and visit." Even shrugged, "So worth it." He replied, placing one last kiss on Isak's neck before resting his head on his chest, cuddling him to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I keep thinking Im done with this little story but you guys have request so I'll keep writing lol


	4. Chapter 4

Isak had woke up only with a slight headache considering he did most of his sobering up last night. He rubbed his tired eyes and stretched out his body, before sitting up in the bed. He got out of the bed, searched for his underwear among all the strew of clothes and slipped them on, walked to the bathroom to wash his face and brushed his teeth. He looked at himself in the mirror as his jaw dropped. The imprint of Even's hands getting rough with him last night were still prominent along with his love bites. He groaned and tried to rub them off which only made his skin turn more red. He ignored it for now and actually did what he came in the bathroom for. 

After freshening up a bit, he went downstairs and saw Even, Frank and Olivia sitting on the couch, watching television and eating scrambled eggs which Even probably made for them all. "Hey guys." Isak announced as he flopped down next to Even. "I want some." He said, widening his mouth for some food. Even forked up a bit of the eggs, giving them to his boyfriend who thanked him with a kiss on the cheek. "Also, do you see what you did to me?" He asked, gesturing to his neck.

Even nodded smugly, "It looks good." He said pecking his neck softly.

"Uh uh, dont start that here." Frank playfully glared at them. "Dont worry, Even isnt getting any for a while until my neck is cleared." Isak replied as Even pulled back, "Are you serious?"

Isak rolled his eyes in response and ignored his question, "I need you to get beer for the guys later, okay?" He questioned and  Even nodded, pulling Isak into his arms as they continued to watch the morning program.

\---------------------------------

The boys texted Isak, informing him that they would head out of Oslo at 2pm to try to get there around 6pm. Isak ordered 4 boxes of pizza for all of them, hoping that would be enough. If anything, he can order more or hope Even can cook up something for them. Even went out to pick up some beers for the guys as Isak was watching Netflix before he heard loud noise coming from outside. He got up, ran towards to the window beside the front door and saw his friends parking the car in the drive way.

He opened the door excitedly, welcoming the boys with hugs, "Dude, this house is fucking huge. Is Even's family rich?" Madhi asked as all 3 boys stared up at the house agape, trying to take in the exterior before going inside. "No" he replied. "His cousins just lucked out I guess." He answered, he didn't know the extent of Frank and Olivia's income so didnt have much to fill them in on.

They walked inside, Jonas closing the door behind them. "Wow, you've been staying here? This is so fucking cool." Magnus observed. 

Yeah, yeah. Its a nice house." Isak said. 

"Where's Even?" Jonas asked curiously, "Getting beer." He replied as he led them to the kitchen to tackle the 4 boxes of pizza they had. Isak put the speaker on to play some music, as the boys chilled, eating pizza. Even came through the door about 20 minutes later as Magnus, being the goof he is got up to tackle Even, thanking him for the beer. Even walked into the living room, placing the cases of beer on the table.

"Thats what Isak is using you for? To buy him beer?" Mahdi jokingly asked Even. Even looked at his boy and smiled and shrugged looking back at Mahdi, "Its alright, he gives good head so we're even."

"What?" Even looked up at Isak who had an incredulous look on his face that read, " _Did you seriously just say that in front of them?"_

"Isak, there's no need to hide all of it. We see you guys attack each other's neck." Jonas pointed out as Magnus chimed in, "Yeah, dude. You guys have a thing for choking each other when you fuck or something? Whats up with that?" Isak sipped his beer, focusing on the bottle, faking intrigue. He was not about to answer this question. Nope. Not in a million years. They wouldn't know that if they paid him.

"We tried it last night, that was it. Don't think we're crazy." Even answered as Isak felt like punching his boyfriend. His jaw clenched as Even's openness about their private lives, "Stop talking about us, its not their business." He said obviously, trying to stop the word vomit Even was spewing. Even held his hands up in defense, "Fine." He said passing out beers to the boys. He pulled up Isak from his chair, sat down and pulled him in his lap. The boys drank their beer, jammed to the music and continued to catch up, without Isak and Even's sex life in discussion. 

They were all definitely buzzed within the 20 minute-25 minute mark. "How is it going with her anyway?" Even asked Magnus. They had been talking about the girls and Vilde came up and Even hadn't had any updates on how his conquest was going. 

"Its good, we slept together the night of the party. We just been hooking up, I dont know if its going anywhere. I mean I would like it too but its just been sex." Magnus answered sadly. 

"Dude, you have to say something. If you're just sleeping with her, she probably doesnt think you want to be serious" Isak said. "Have you let her know you want something more?" 

"How do I do that?" Magnus asked curiously, looking between the boys.

"Have you learned nothing from me trying to make sure Even got his shit together? You guys were helping me the whole time and now you dont know what to do?" Isak asked. "Hey!!" Even said at he squeezed Isak's hip, at the mention of Even messing  Isak up before they got together. The boy on his lap turned to look at him, "What? You were fucking with me so much before, the boys had to help me." He said truthfully turning back to the boys. "Jonas is good with this stuff." He said, nodding his head in the boy's direction. Jonas was a little passed buzz which would explain his lack of participation in the conversation.

"I already gave Magnus tons of advice, he just screws it up all the time." Jonas said sounding completely over it. He shrugged, lying back against the couch.

"'Hey, you guys are supposed to help me out, not call me out when I fail." He said. Drunk Magnus was emotional Magnus. 

"Fine, fine." Jonas replied. "I dont know, man. Find a time you're not having sex with her and just talk and be honest. Thats it. Don't bullshit her." Jonas didn't have the patience right now to make up some shit on how he can help him. Magnus always overthinks everything. It's never that hard, especially with Vilde who has already expressed interest in him. 

Mahdi chimed in to try to give Magnus some advice. This boy was really helpless.  As the boys were talking, Even was caressing and massaging Isak's hips as the younger boy leaned back against his chest. Even continued to massage Isak's hips, working up his back as Isak let out a small moan of relief. 

"You guys cant keep your hands off each other for a couple of hours?" Drunk Jonas noticed asked, groaning. "You guys are horn dogs."

"Oh hush, he's just massaging me. And you have no place to talk when I had to deal with you and Eva making out all the time around me. Now you deal with it." Isak said mockingly. 

"Don't let the massage be the excuse. Were you getting a massage last night with all those bruises on your neck?" Isak glared at him, eyes squinting in his direction, "You're not gonna let that go, are you?" He asked Jonas.

"Dude, you were the most innocent person I know. Now you are getting choked by your boyfriend while you have sex. Its just different"

"Jeez, be any more blunt, why dont you, Jonas?" Isak mumbled, mildly embarrassed turning back to Even, "I hate you for doing this."

Even pulled him closer, "You're a damn liar." He whispered to him. Isak's cheeks heated up as he refused to respond, knowing it was a lost battle with them both.

\-------------------------------

The boys were watching _Inception_ upon Mahdi and Magnus' request. They loved DiCaprio and no one had the energy to look for a different film. Jonas was knocked out on the couch, he was too drunk to try to maintain an attention spam longer than 5 minutes and passed out. Isak was still in Even's lap as Mahdi and Magnus were on the couch over, next to them, watching the film.

"I've seen this already." Even pulled Isak closer to him, to lean in his ear. "I'm bored." He pouted.

"You should of protested when they put the movie on." Isak replied. "There was no use with them." Even replied and Isak nodded in agreement. He curled his legs up into Even's lap and laid his head on Even's chest. 

"You're so tiny." Even said, looking down lovingly. Isak looked up and shook his head, "No, I'm not. I'm big and strong." He replied. Even raised his brows in question and gave Isak an Eskimo kiss. The boy smiled and rubbed his nose against his boyfriend's before giving him a kiss. "I love how tiny you are. I can hold you better when I fuck you." Even said honestly and monotone. Isak's eyes widened as his cheeks heated up. He turned to the boys who hadn't heard and looked back up at Even, "Shut up." He said forcefully.

"Why?" Even asked.

"Because what I do with you when we have sex is between me and you. They don't know that side of me and I dont want them to." Isak shared honestly. "Okay." Even said in understanding, "I just like everyone to know how wrecked and desperate you get for me. It's hot." Isak blushed and buried his face back in Even's chest, "Whatever, just stop talking."  He said.

"What are you guys talking about?"  Mahdi asked hearing Isak's voice interrupt the film. "Nothing." He quickly replied with a forced smile, "Just Even commenting on the movie."

"I was actually just talking about how wrecked Isak is when we're having sex." Even chimed in bravely. Isak looked at him questionably, "Even!! What did I just say?" He said hitting his boyfriend's chest before getting up, going to sit next to his friends.

"Fine, Im done. Im promise. Come back, baby." Even apologized, patting his lap. Isak shook his head and stayed on the other couch, legs up to his chest, resting his chin against his knees.  Even got up and tackled Isak on the couch, tickling him so he can relax as Isak broke out in a fit of laughs, "Okay, fine. Stop, Even." Isak choked out in between laughs. Even leaned down and kissed Isak in apology.

"They're so in love, its nauseating." Magnus commented with a disgusted look on face. "Get your shit together with Vilde and you'll have what they have." Mahdi advised, patting Magnus' back in comfort.


	5. Chapter 5

It had been about 3 weeks since the boys came over. Summer was speeding by before their eyes and was almost halfway over. Even had planned a surprise for Isak for his birthday. He had been thinking about it thoroughly over the past couple of weeks and even asked the boys for some insight or advice into what Even can do to make Isak's birthday the best it could be. 

He had made Isak breakfast in bed, which wasn't an unusual occurrence for them. Even usually made Isak breakfast in the morning. He gave him a couple of presents, which included a video game, a new snapback, a watch and a dildo, much to Isak's discontentment. Well he showed discontent but Even swears it was a look of pure curiosity. 

It was about 8pm and they were cuddling in bed when Even spoke up, "So I planned something." Even said, standing up and putting his jacket on as Isak looked at him curiously, "Are we leaving or something? Its outside?" 

Even nodded in response, "We have to drive. Get dressed."

He demanded as he head downstairs towards the car. Even was dressed in jean shorts that cut off at the knee and a white v neck--his go-to in the summer, while Isak can never detach from his black skinny jeans, and he put on a red short sleeve v neck and vans and his snapback. He walked downstairs and looked outside the window, seeing his boyfriend in the car. He unlocked the front door, closing the door behind him and hopped in the car, "Im nervous, I dont know what to expect." He said, looking up to Even who smiled, squeezing his thigh, "It'll be good, no worries." He smiled.

Even drove off and Isak fell asleep during the ride. Even pulled up to the destination at about 8:40pm and parked the car. He leaned over, giving soft kisses to Isak's cheek, "Wake up, birthday boy." Even said softly. Isak groaned and turned to look at Even with sleepy eyes. He puckered his lips as Even dived in for a more passionate kiss than Isak intended. Isak groaned in shock but didnt hesitate to take hold of Even's head, running his fingers through his hair and kissing him back. Even broke the kiss, "You ready?" Isak nodded as both boys got out of the car. Even took hold of Isak's hand and led him into a see of trees that led to the the isolated woods.  
"Is the part where you murder me?" Isak joked nervously.

  
"Would never hurt you." Even replied honestly, giving a soft squeeze to Isak's hand. They immediately pulled up to a body of water in the midst of surrounding trees and Isak's cheeks turned red as he looked at the blankets layered on the ground, champagne, flowers, candles by the water. There were no sounds but the wind brushing through the trees, "This is amazing. Thank you. When did you do this?" He asked curiously.

"Came earlier with Olivia when you were playing the video game with Frank. She stayed here until about 20 minutes ago to make sure everything was good." He answered as they went to sit down on the blankets.

Even poured their glasses of champagne and set out their food. Once they had eaten, drank and relaxed, they laid and cuddled each other, looking up into the abyss of stars in appreciation. 

"I cant believe how lucky I am to have you." Even said, turning his head to face him. Isak always was a little taken aback when Even got really sappy or confessed his love. It was just something so unfamiliar for him. After wiping the intrigued look off his face, he pecked his cheek, "I'm lucky too."

"The way people described love, I never thought I would have it. Especially being--ya know, sick or whatever. I just I never felt something like this and I fucking love it."

Isak blushed and ran his hand along Even's cheek, "Weren't you in love with Sonja?" He questioned.

"I dont know." He replied, looking back up at the stars. "I thought I was, I swore thats what I felt but that couldn't have been love if thats what this is. This has to beyond love then." He said truthfully. "I think I just stayed out of convenience, I didnt feel what Im feeling now. With you."

Isak nodded, "I thought I wouldnt either. Everyone around me was in relationships and its like I would hook up with girls every now and then, and maybe in hopes of having something. But I guess, it made sense why I never really felt anything back then." He said.

When Even  looked back down at Isak, he noticed him staring at him, without saying much of anything. "You okay?" He asked. "Why you looking at me like that?"

Isak snapped out of his gaze and shook his head, "Nothing, Im just---really happy to be spending my birthday like this. With you." He smiled before climbing into Even's lap. He pulled him closer, kissing his lips passionately and lovingly. He pulled back and sat up in Even's lap.

"I wanted to ask you something I've been thinking about." Isak spoke up. Even nodded, encouraging him to continue. 

"Before Sonja, like um." Isak cleared his throat. "How many people have you slept with?" He questioned, focusing his gaze on Even's chest.

"Why are you even thinking about that right now?" Even questioned. Isak shrugged, "'I dont know, I mean we've been sleeping together but never talked about our sexual history which is kind of weird, no?" Isak asked, finally looking into Even's eyes.

"I dont think its weird, as long as we know we both dont have a STD or something." Even replied.

"Did you sleep with a lot of people? Is that why you are avoiding the question?" Isak asked curiously. "I dont really care, I mean it happened already, I just wanna know." 

Even soothingly caressed Isak's thighs that were resting on either side of his body, "Only one." He answered.

Isak looked at his confused, "Are you serious? Only one person?"

Even laughed, "Why? You think I sleep around?"

Isak shook his head, " I just--you're good looking and you only slept with one person besides her."

"Did you forget how long Sonja and I were together? Also, you said before Sonja."

That confused Isak, "You broke up with Sonja then got with me, so...?" He questioned, hoping Even would fill in the blanks.

"Sonja and I broke up once and I slept with this guy, when I was trying to figure out my sexuality and what not. So including you, there's been 3." He summed up finally. Isak nodded, licking his lips, "What do you think my number is?"

"Can't I just say none hoping Im the first?"

"You can say that, you'll be wrong." Isak laughed. "You're the first guy, yeah."

"Hmm, 3?" Even asked raising his eyebrows. Isak shook his head, leaning down to be closer to Even, "only one before you." 

"Really? And you're this brave in bed?" Even asked, teasing Isak. Isak blushed and laughed slightly and covered Even's mouth, "You're the worst, I swear." 

Even shook his head, moving Isak's hands from his mouth and pulled him down to kiss him. Isak was surprised with the sudden kiss and took him a second to kiss back. He grabbed Even's face and began to move his hips against his boyfriend's. 

Even reached for the bottom of Isak's shirt. Isak threw his hat off his head and took off his shirt.  Even grabbed the hat, "Put it back on, its hot." Isak laughed lightly, and put the hat back on.

Soon both boys were bare besides Isak's snapback that Even insisted he keep on. Isak went to lie down on his back but Even shook his head, keeping Isak on his lap. "I want you to ride me."

Isak groaned and pouted, "Why? On my birthday, you want to do something different. You're supposed to pleasure me." Isak groaned.

"Dont worry." Even comforted. "I'll do some of the work, I just like this view." He winked. Even took some time out prepping Isak before the younger boy stopped him, telling him he was ready or ready enough that he couldn't wait any longer.

Even slipped a condom on, lubed up his cock before looking up Isak, "You ready?" He nodded, before placing one hand on Even's chest to balance himself before lifting his hips up to take hold of his boyfriend's dick. He bit his lip as he guided Even's dick into him, "Oh god." He moaned, allowing his head to fall back. He moaned as he tried to fit him completely inside, easing him in as he tried to sit down, "Come on, baby. Almost there." Even said, trying to guide Isak's hips to push him down further. 

"Stop, I got it." Isak said annoyingly, his sexual hormones and frustration taking over. "You try taking a dick your size before you rush me to." He replied.  Even giggled as he pulled Isak down to lay down, chest against chest, "What'd you say to me?" Even asked as he pushed hips up, pushing the rest of his dick into Isak who yelled out in response.

"Jesus Even." He groaned looking down at him, "You suck." He said, tugging his hair a bit in revenge. 

"As many times as we've done this, it still takes you that long." Even challenged.

"Listen." Isak said, grabbing Even's face to stare at him. "Unless you're bottoming, you dont have a say, okay?"

Even nodded, "Keep being mad at me, its hot." Even replied. Isak groaned, "You're so annoying." He said as he began to move his hips on top of Even, allowing his boyfriend's dick to penetrate him. As Isak grind his hips down, Even pushed his hips up and Isak understood why Even wanted to him on top. Usually Isak laid back, and let Even do everything but with them both pushing in the same direction, it caused an incredible sensation and like, just bless Even for suggesting this. 

Even pulled Isak down so they were face to face, soaking up each other's lust and moans. "This feels so good." Isak whispered. Even nodded, holding onto Isak's hips. "You look so hot especially with that hat on. So turned on for me." Even said leaning up for a kiss. 

This is what making love was. Isak was in sexual bliss right now grinding slowly against his boyfriend, feeling him occasionally hit his prostate. They maintained eye contact, communicating their love and pleasure to each other. They've always been really good at that. Staring at each other and communicating that way. Isak softly touched Even's lips, running his finger along them and sucked on his bottom lip softly. 

They were interrupted by Isak's phone going off and Isak stopped moving and reached over to his jeans and pulled his phone out of his pocket, seeing who it was and groaned. "Answer it, they probably just want to say happy birthday." Even said. Isak nodded, answered it, "Hello? Jonas?" He questioned.

"Yeah Im just--fuck." Isak moaned as he looked down at Even with an appalled look on his face. His boyfriend was not about to keep fucking him while he was on the phone. He shook his head and mouthed, "Seriously?" He pulled Isak down so they were chest to chest, as Even began thrusting up into Isak who groaned, "Hello? Sorry about that Jonas. I really--I um cant talk now." He choked out as Even kissed his neck, continuing to move his hips up. Jonas didnt care, he was going to talk to his best friend about how his birthday went. Isak held the phone to his ear as Even continued to pound into him. He bit his lip to quiet the moans that were begging to escape as he gripped onto Even's hair, "Um yeah--yeah Im still here." He replied, hearing Jonas ask. "Listen, its my birthday and we're having sex right now so I have to go." He shared honestly, not able to attempt to put in the energy to speak back. "Dude ew, why would you even pick u--" And with that Isak hung up the phone, throwing it aside. 

"You like making my life miserable?" Isak asked, looking down at his boyfriend who shook his head, "I love you and I love fucking you. Trying to make sure you feel good is all." He replied as Isak kissed his lips and picked up the pace of his hips. As Even picked up the pace of his own, with their mouths close together, leaning their foreheads against each other, dazed out and in love.

"E-even." He moaned as he reached his hand down to get himself off, he felt himself getting close and needed some release as soon as possible. Even stopped his hips and Isak looked down and pouted, "Help me."

Even shook his head, wrapping his arms around Isak's waist, "You got it." Isak licked his lips and moved up and down on top of of Even, getting himself off with one hand. Even lied down, looking up amazed at Isak, "This is so fucking hot to watch." 

Isak, to focused on cumming, ignored his boyfriend as he continued to ride Even and picked up the pace of him hopping up and down on top of him. He sped up the speed of his hand on his dick and bit his lip, "Oh shit, babyyy." He moaned loudly as strings of cum fell on Even's stomach. 

Even flipped them over so he was hovering over Isak and began to pound into Isak to try to reach his own orgasm. Even held Isak's legs, pushing them up close to his head as he continued to make love to his boyfriend. Even's breathing picked up and the gaps in between each moans shortened and Even came immediately and collapsed on top of Isak. 

Isak didnt give Even a second to breathe before he pulled him down to kiss him. They roughly made out, tongues trying to dominate over each other before Isak pulled back, "Your face turns me on when you cum." Isak said. Even smiled and gave a quick kiss to Isak's lips. Even pulled out, ridding the condom off his cock before cuddling up with Isak on top of the blanket. 

Isak reached over to pull a handful of grapes out of the basket that Even had packed earlier. "Im hungry again." Isak said as he lied back down and popped a grape in his mouth. He reached his hand out to give one to Even who happily ate it. "You're no longer a baby." Even pouted. "Getting old." He said.

"Always your baby though so its okay." Even laughed, kissing his lips. "So cheesy." Isak blushed and playfully pushed Even away, "Shut up, Im trying to be cute."

"You're already cute." He pulled Isak into his arms and kissed the top of his head, "How long do you wanna stay out here?"

"Can we sleep out here?" Isak asked, looking up his boy who nodded and pulled the blanket up to cover their bodies. "Happy Birthday babe." Even spoke.  Isak smiled, "Thank you, I had a good day." He said as he cuddled into his warm body to fall asleep.

**Author's Note:**

> If you have any requests, be sure to comment because evak has taken over my brain and this is how I let it out.


End file.
